Kion
Kion – syn Simby i Nali, brat Kiary, drugi znany przywódca Lwiej Straży. Moce: * Ryk Pradawnych '''- gdy Kion go używa, wielkie lwy z przeszłości ryczą razem z nim, dając rykowi naprawdę potężną siłę. Używając go, Kion jest w stanie zrywać wszystkie liście z drzew, przemieszczać głazy i powstrzymywać powodzie. Zdolności * '''Wysoki poziom inteligencji / dobry taktyk / przywódca: '''Kion jest wysoce inteligentnym lwiątkiem i sprawnie dowodzi swoją Lwią Strażą. * '''Umiejętność walki: '''Kion jest wyjątkowo dobrym wojownikiem. Jest w stanie powalić przeciwników nawet większych od siebie, jak Nuka. * '''Umiejętność tropienia: '''Kion jest najlepszym tropicielem w całej Lwiej Straży. Od razu rozpoznał ślady lamparta na Lwiej Ziemi, mimo że te zwierzę tam nie występuje. * '''Siła: '''Kion jest drugim najsilniejszym członkiem Lwiej Straży. Uderzając Janję łapą w twarz, odrzucił go na odległość kilku stóp. Był także w stanie powalić dwa nastoletnie goryle. * '''Szybkość: '''Kion jest trzecim najszybszym członkiem Lwiej Straży (po Fuli i Ono). Ta szybkość wystarcza mu, by być skutecznym w pościgach. * '''Węch: '''Kion ma najlepszy węch w całej Lwiej Straży. * '''Kondycja: '''Jest w stanie biec lub walczyć przez długi czas. Relacje rodzinne Kiara – starsza siostra Kiona. To rodzeństwo potrafi pokłócić się o każdy drobiazg i na pierwszy rzut oka niezbyt się lubi, jednak w sytuacjach kryzysowych współpracuje ze sobą, a gdy jedno z nich jest w niebezpieczeństwie, drugie zrobi wszystko, by je uratować. Nala – matka, która jest dumna ze swojego syna i ma do niego dużo więcej zaufania niż Simba. Simba – ojciec kocha Kiona, lecz nie jest pewien o jego odpowiedzialności. Czasem nieco faworyzuje Kiarę, przyszłą królową. Mufasa – zmarły dziadek jest duchowym stróżem Kiona, silnie z nim związanym. Objawia się mu głównie w trudnych sytuacjach. Skaza – Kion zna swojego stryjecznego dziadka tylko z opowieści starszych. Ze względu na pewne zewnętrzne podobieństwa lewek bardzo obawia się i nie chce być taki jak on. Kovu – szwagier Vitani – szwagierka Nuka - szwagier Sarabi – babcia Sarafina – babcia Ahadi – pradziadek Uru – prababcia Mohatu - prapradziadek Teorie w wykonaniu aubzsey33]] Kion w przyszłości stanie się taki jak Skaza '''Argumenty: * Jego relacja z Kiarą jest trudna, jak relacja Mufasy i Skazy w młodości. * Simba faworyzuje Kiarę, a w młodszym synu nie pokłada większej nadziei. * Kion paranoicznie boi się tego, że zostanie taki jak Skaza. Mimowolnie bardzo często o tym myśli. * Wbrew pozorom jego dalsza przyszłość jest bardzo niepewna. Gdy Kiara i Kovu zostaną rodzicami przynajmniej dwójki lwiątek, Rykiem zostanie obdarzone zostanie drugie z nich i to ono zostanie nowym przywódcą Lwiej Straży. Kion straci swoją pozycję, a jego potomstwo (jeśli je będzie miał) nie będzie miało żadnej ważnej roli w królestwie. Kontrargumenty: * W odróżnieniu od Skazy, Kion walczy z hienami i pomaga zwierzętom. * Kion kompletnie nie jest zainteresowany władzą. * Mufasa, duchowy stróż Kiona obiecał mu, że będzie z nim zawsze ("Aż do końca Lwiej Ziemi"). Dziadek doradza mu i chroni przed zejściem na "złą drogę". * Kion uratował Kiarę przed Klanem Janjy. Fuli zostanie partnerką Kiona Argumenty: * Kion i Fuli w późniejszych odcinkach Lwiej Straży coraz lepiej się dogadywali. Młoda gepardzica często stawała obok brata Kiary, razem ustalali m.in. plany działania w pewnych misjach. * Twórca "Lwiej Straży" Ford Riley powiedział w wywiadzie, że Fuli jest praktycznie drugą osobą w Straży, zastępczynią Kiona (second-in-command). * Są w podobnym wieku. * W Królu Lwie kotowate, które bawiły się ze sobą od dziecka, zazwyczaj stawały się potem parą. Kontrargumenty: * Fuli jest gepardem, a Kion lwem. W naturze te gatunki są do siebie wrogo nastawione. Poza tym gdy Kion dorośnie, Fuli będzie kilka razy mniejsza od niego. * Według biologii nigdy nie będą mogli mieć dzieci. Jest to niemożliwe ze względu na zbyt dużą różnicę między gatunkami. * Kion jest drugi w kolejce do tronu, więc mógłby mieć problem z zawarciem małżeństwa z kimś, kto nie może dać mu potomstwa. * W serialu ci dwoje nie wykazują żadnych romantycznych zachowań. W komiksie Fuli nie jest zazdrosna, gdy Zuri tuli się do Kiona. * Skoro według Disneya, Fuli tak bardzo lubi przebywać sama, to nie wiadomo czy założyłaby rodzinę. Kion to Kopa Argumenty: *Kopa uwielbiał przygody, a co jeśli Kopa wszystko sobie wymyślił i cała akcja "Lwiej Straży" dzieje się jego w głowie? *W Król Lwie i Królu Lwie II nic nie jest wspomniane o Lwiej Straży, nawet o tym, że Skaza do niej kiedyś należał. *Większość przyjaciół Kopy odpowiada charakterom przyjaciołom Kiona np. Asante przypomina z charakteru Jasiri, a Pimbi Bungę. *Kopa mógł wymyśleć sobie nowy wygląd aby bardziej przypominać np. swojego ojca lub dziadka, których podziwiał. *Niekiedy daje się zauważyć podobieństwo między charakterem Kopy i Kiona. Kontrargumenty: *Gdy tworzono Króla Lwa nikt nie przypuszczał, że powstanie kontynuacja w postaci serialu. *Kopa to postać półkanoniczna. *Twórcy serialu mogli wzorować się na książeczce o Królu Lwie stąd też podobieństwo, niektórych postaci. *Kopa w książeczce nigdy nie bawił się w Lwią Straż, a nawet często wpadał w tarapaty podczas gdy Kion potrafi z nich wyjść. Cały serial "Lwia Straż" to tylko zabawa Kiona i jego przyjaciół Argumenty: *Simba często odrzuca syna, czasem wydaje się, że nie pokłada w nim większych nadziei dlatego Kion chcąc poczuć się ważny wymyśla zabawę "Lwią Straż", a właściwie obrońców Lwiej Ziemi. *Raczej to nie jest normalne, że Kion potrafi niekiedy ryczeć jak dorosły lew. *Kion i jego przyjaciele to jeszcze dzieci, więc powinny mieć problem, z niektórymi niebezpieczeństwami np. hienami, których w dzieciństwie bali się Simba oraz Nala. Kontrargumenty: *Sam Rafiki potwierdza istnienie Lwiej Straży. *Ryk Kiona spowodowany jest przez "Ryk Przodków", którego Kion używa w razie niebezpieczeństwa. *Hieny z "Lwiej Straży" są w podobnym wieku do Kiona i jego przyjaciół, dlatego Lwia Straż się ich nie obawia. Jasiri stała się partnerką Kiona .Argumenty: Ta dwójka darzy siebie wielką sympatią. Jasiri i Kion (po spotkaniu) są bardzo otwarci na zwierzęta z innych gatunków. Kion nie jest następcą tronu, więc Jasiri (przy takim układzie) nie musiałaby stać się królową, a ich dzieci mogłyby urodzić się mieszane. W odcinku Lions of the Outlands Jasiri delikatnie flirtuje z Kionem. Warto też wspomnieć, że chciała, żeby tylko on wyruszył z nią na wyprawę. Poprosiła go również o pomoc. Galeria ☀ (gif-y) Kion węszy.gif Kion z główki.gif Sorry.gif Zły.gif Fuli Kion.gif Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Lwioziemcy Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Lwy